


Louise

by Nour2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour2/pseuds/Nour2





	Louise

Louise

Un beau matin de juin, un petit oiseau bleu,  
Enfui de sa cage, ses ailes comme des cheveux  
Flottant librement envoûtant même le vent.

Cheveux comme les blés, fascine et enchante,  
Elle regarde le ciel bleu en attente,  
Rêveuse, elle a dessiné d’un doigt larmoyant.

Antique phénix, toi, comme cet être mythique,  
Renais de tes cendres, mystérieuse et mystique  
De feu et de flammes, tu éclaires mon âme.

Étonnante, tu surprends tout un chacun  
Depuis ce jour où tu as croisé mon chemin  
Tu as scellé mon destin et tissé ma trame.


End file.
